Luke, STOP! You're my brother!
by ThatAussieGuy
Summary: Luke reveals to Leia that they are related, but cannot stop feelings that he has had since Hoth


A/N: Rated M for mature content. Sex. Rape. Etc. Have fun :)

***

Luke stood standing at the end of the bridge, looking out into the dark Endor night.

He couldn't believe it. Leia was his sister.

His mind bounced between feelings of disgust and pleasure as he remembered their kiss on Hoth. His dick was so hard that night that he had spied on Leia.

THAT NIGHT ON HOTH.

Luke lay in his bed, his 7 inch shaft tenting his blankets. He couldn't get over the kiss that he had shared with Leia only hours earlier. She was so hot, and just down the hall. Luke could open her door easily enough. Spy on her.

"No." Luke told himself off as he stood up from bed. "I'm a Jedi. I'm better than that."

He began pacing his room. His mind slipping to a mental picture of Leia slowly sliding her puffy white jacket off of her bare shoulders as her creamy tits fell—

"Stop it!" Luke yelled to himself. He paced a few more steps, but when mental images of Leia pleasuring herself appeared, he marched into his bathroom for a cold shower—

—which only made his dick harder, somehow.

Luke gave up, pulling on some pants and a thin shirt, he silently slid his door open.

He checked the hall, which was all clear. While the barracks were usually bustling, it was past curfew. Only the night watch should be out.

He slid down the halls silently, his dick enlarging as he approached Leia's room.

Using the force, he slid her door open slightly. He peeked though the crack between the door and the frame to see—

— an empty room.

Confused, Luke slid the door open further. The lights were on, but Leia was nowhere to be seen.

Luke decided to make the best of the situation and walked up to Leia's closet. He opened it, and started searching through drawers. He found panties and bras. He whipped out his dick and started jerking off into them, when out of the corner of his eyes he sees a large dildo suction-cupped to the wall of the closet. He approached it, and slowly sniffed it.

He could smell Leia's juices still on it. He could tell it was used regularly. He slid his finger down it, pulling up a thin layer of liquid, which he placed on his tongue. His heart jumped at the taste of Leia's pussy. He wanted more, but…

Leia's lock mechanically unlatched, as the door slid open. Luke, startled, jumped into the closet, sliding the door shut just as Leia walked in.

Breathing heavily, Luke watched as Leia threw her jacket to the side and tore her clothes off until she was in the skimpiest of underwear. Barely a thread. Luke's dick began to ooze precum.

Leia, unaware that anything was wrong, walked over to the closet. She spun a full 180, as she slid the closet door open. She didn't see Luke inside, and began pushing her pussy back, attempting to find the Dildo.

Luke, being in the right place at the right time, pulled the dildo off the wall, and placed his dick inside of Leia's plump, puckered asshole. Leia gave a shriek of surprise, but shut her eyes in pleasure. Sure, it wasn't the right hole, but the 'dildo' was doing the job. Luke began to cum inside of Leia, who was so far beyond pleasure that she never realized. She began to orgasm as Luke used the force on her pussy, causing her to collapse on the ground.

Luke took his opportunity and bolted out the door, leaving Leia in a satisfied, cum-filled mess on the floor.

PRESENT DAY

Luke couldn't help but get turned on by his sister.

She approached him, and touched his shoulder.

"Luke what's wrong?"

They speak of their mothers, and Vader.

"He's my father," Luke says of Vader.

Leia looks at him in disgust, "Your father?"

"There's more. It won't be easy for you to hear it, but you must. If I don't make it back, you're the only hope for the alliance."

"Luke, don't talk that way. You have a power. I don't understand. I could never have."

"You're wrong, Leia" Look says, "In time You'll learn to use it as I have… The force is strong in my family

My father has is.

I have it.

My sister has it."

He looks expectantly at Leia, "Yes. It's you Leia."

"I know," Leia responds.

They look into each others eyes, somewhat awkwardly for a minute.

Luke grabs Leia's hand, and pulls her along a bridge.

"Where are we going, Luke?" Leia asks.

"I have to do something that I should have done long ago, sister."

Luke pulls Leia into a small hut. He places a hand over her mouth as he pushes her against a wall. Leia lets out a nervous whimper.

"Leia, I want you to fuck me." He lowers his hand for her to speak.

Leia looks at him, in disgust. She wants to puke. "That's disgusting, Luke. You're my brother."

Luke grimaces. That's not what he wanted to hear. He places his hand back over Leia's mouth.

"wrong."

He slides his hand down her face as she whimpers. He wraps his finger in her hair, then violently pulls it. Leia cries out in pain, muffled by Luke's hand. He released his hand from her hair, and slides his hand down again.

Leia looks at him, fearfully. Then spits in his face.

Luke smiles. Then, using his free hand, wipes the spit off his face and places it in his mouth. He licks Leia's cheek, then forces his mouth on hers. She struggles to get free, but Luke uses the force to still her. He releases his mouth from hers. A bridge of spit connects their mouths, as Luke squeezes Leia's cheeks, opening her mouth,. He spits inside it, then covers her mouth again. He kisses her lightly on her forehead, then takes her left hand in his right, and places it on his shaft. He's beginning to get hard.

"Do you feel that, Leia? That's for you." Luke says softly. He nuzzles his nose into her ear, then sticks his tongue inside it. He backs away from her head.

"I want you to your pants off for me. And show me how wet you are, baby."

A tear rolls down Leia's face as she struggles to free herself from Luke's grip.

Luke catches her tear with his tongue, and freezes her body with the force. He slides his hand down her back, slipping it down her pants. His finger find her panties, and pushes them aside. He starts to run Leia's asshole with his middle finger, penetrating it slowly. He pulls his finger out of Leia's pants, and. Places it in his mouth. His dick grows in size, poking Leia in the stomach.

He commands Leia again, "Remove them."

Luke lessens his force hold on Leia, allowing her to weakly unbutton her pants and slide them over her creamy, white hips, and past her tight, black panties. He walks over to her, and crouches down in from of her thighs, which he pushes apart. He buries his face between Leia's legs.

TO BE CONTINUED.


End file.
